October Past
by Quite the Gotham Villain
Summary: a brief account of the love of Remus and Sirius...SLASH.


**Title: October Past**

**Author: Reggie A Black**

**Words: 807**

**Summary: just a brief account of love...slash**

**A/N: don't own the characters**

* * *

><p>The year was 1976 and I was in love with my best friend. The good news is, I had the courage to admit it. The day he told me he loved me…god what a sweet time. We were sitting side by side in the common room, watching the fireplace. I had the biggest crush on him forever. Sweet, sweet Sirius. You never forget your first love. He was the guy that had everything. I'm the one who had no control. But he was always there, right by my side. I might not have seen it, but I remember it.<p>

Just like I remember his soft lips against my cheek. I remember going pale.

"Sirius, is this a joke?" I turned to him. We were opposites. He was tall with pale skin black hair. I had an olive, goldy tone and brown hair. I was riddled with scars here and there, and he was unscathed.

"Why would it be a joke Moony? I had I been teasng I wouldn't have done this." He leaned closer, and instead of pressing his lips against my cheek, he pressed them against my lips. Soft, velvet. Not what I expected. But just what I needed. I opened my eyes and he chuckled slightly.

"Never been kissed before, eh Moony." I shook my head. The sad truth: my best friend gave me my first kiss. My best friend the most attractive person in the school. Gave me. Bookish and awkward, my first kiss. Dear god, where was I headed.

James saw it coming. He laughed.

"I could tell from a mile away." He joked, nudging my shoulder slightly. I smiled. I was loved. Someone, actually loved me. I kinda stood there awkwardly before Sirius came up and put an arm around my shoulder. He was taller than me and had to crane his neck to kiss the top of my head walking to the dining hall. I felt…loved. Loved like I never have before. To save the reader from a mental panic, I'm not going to go into many things tht followed.

We moved in together after graduation. We each shared the expenses of the apartment and whatnot and all was fair. We walked through the park, his hand interlocked with mine. Countless nights were spent stargazing (nights when I was normal), and the nights I…needed help, Sirius was right there beside me. When the sun would rise, I'd always awake in his arms. He'd help me home and I'd fall asleep.

Our apartment was a small one bedroom, one bathroom, pathetic kitchen and living room bigger than the bedroom, in Diagon Alley. We were right across from a small grocery store and right next to a bakery and coffee house. Each morning, the smell of baked goods and various brewing aromas permeated the air, seeping through the window. Then we found out James and Lily were in peril. Every sliver of joy we were holding on to was vanishing. We hardly cooked after that. Just take out. We didn't go out as much, unless it was to visit them. We would just lay in the darkness, my head rested against his shoulder, hands clasped tight, as if the world was falling beneath our feet. We attended Order of the Phoenix meetings, but even those grew sparse, after Marlene McKinnon died and Alice and Frank lost sanity due to the Cruciatis curse. In a sense, we were grasping all we had left. Each other.

"You think James and Lily'll be ok?" It was Halloween morning, 1981. The sun was beginning to peek through the fine curtains, blowing slightly in the autumn breeze. I was resting my head against Sirius's chest, pale and muscular. The rise and fall of his breathing soothed me, like the ebb and flow of a wave.

"I don't know anymore Padfoot." I replied, using the nickname I had rarely uttered since school days. We weren't boys anymore. The world no longer had a sense of peace. I used to have many answers. Now. I'm not so sure.

The Ministry took Sirius away from me the next morning, accusing him of murdering 12 people, including our friend Peter, and betraying James and Lily. I didn't believe it.. He was by my side the entire time. But I had to play along with the lie; tell all others the love of my life was a madman, a killer, a monster. I knew he wasn't though. I lit a candle every night in the window of the apartment, hoping that one day, it would bring my love home. Until then, I had the stars above me, and the ever turning, ever changing earth. The leaves fell each autumn, but once the winter frost melts, flowers emerge in the spring. Beautiful, flowers of every color. Perhaps that's all I needed. Color


End file.
